The present invention relates to methods for characterizing diffusion of a fluorescent material through a gel, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to methods for using fluorokinetic analysis to characterize the permeability of a vessel by quantifying the diffusion pattern of a fluorescent material from the vessel.